totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plik:Bruno Mars - Grenade OFFICIAL VIDEO
Opis Moonshine Jungle Tour 2014 tickets and more info: http://www.brunomars.com/moonshinejungletour Available now on iTunes! http://smarturl.it/Doo-Wops Connect with Bruno: http://www.brunomars.com http://www.twitter.com/brunomars http://www.facebook.com/brunomars http://www.instagram.com/brunomars Get 'Unorthodox Jukebox' on iTunes http://smarturl.it/unorthodoxjukebox Follow Bruno on Spotify: http://bit.ly/1gDnkxr © 2010 WMG. The official music video for 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars from doo-wops and hooligans - available now on Elektra Records! Directed by Nabil "Today, I get to share with you the visual companion piece to my new single, 'Grenade.' The song is about loving someone so deeply, and the pain of knowing that the person you love does not feel the same. The actions in this video serve as a metaphor, and should not be taken literally. I am aware of the power of visual media, and I encourage everyone who watches this video to understand that it is an artistic interpretation of the song, and not something to imitate." -- Bruno Mars LYRICS Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same If my body was on fire Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar 'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same No, you won't do the same You wouldn't do the same Ooh, you never do the same No, no, no, no Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy